


Prove Yourself

by LaughingFreak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Gen, POV Daenerys, during s8 episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: She wanted Kings Landing to burn, but as the bell tolled its signal Daenerys paused, hesitated. Would she be worthy?





	Prove Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I made this so out of character and I'm sorry. I don't write Game of Thrones fics usually, so it's probably a bit off. I hope you guys like it anyways.

She rode Drogon until he landed on one of the buildings. He roared and the people below in the streets ran, scared and screaming, trying to find safety. There was no reverence or awe, only fear. Buildings were crumbling and smoke filled the air so much one could choke on it.

Daenerys saw her men, her soldiers, stand before the men of her enemy, Jon beside Grey Worm. Both armies stared each other down, but the enemy’s shook and if she was down there with her men she was sure she’d smell the fear coming off the opposing army in waves. It was therapeutic almost to have burned her way into the city that she had dreamt of since she was a child across the sea.

It wasn’t long till the army of her enemy dropped their weapons to the ground. They didn’t kneel, but they had surrendered.

Their surrender didn’t feel like enough. She wanted them to burn.

 

 

 

_There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” said Daenerys._

_Who opened the door was not who she was expecting. Instead of Jon like she thought it would be it was the redheaded sister, the one people say was kissed by fire but was cold as ice. Or at least that was what some said._

_For her, though, it was the woman she found utterly beautiful yet absolutely frustrating to deal with._

_Daenerys lifted her chin. “Lady Sansa.”_

_Sansa gave a small curtsy, but her eyes remained locked ono her own. “Your Grace.”_

_She looked over the redhead before she spoke again. “It’s late, what can I help you with?”_

_Sansa stared at her for a moment, taking in everything that was the heir to the Iron Throne. The blue eyes were sharp and cold, but there was a slight softness, barely noticeable, that took some of the edge from her stare. It was something that had yet to be directed to Daenerys, but she had seen towards others by the woman. With her heart still broken over Jorah it was a nice relief to know that at least the woman wasn’t coming to her to fight, even if it might end up that way in the end._

_“Your Grace, my condolences on your loss. I understand Ser Jorah was very close to you.”_

_Daenerys’ heart clenched at the name, but the tension in her shoulders loosened just a little. No one had spoken to her about him, yet alone gave their condolences to her. The woman that she has been fighting with was the first one to say anything, outside of Missandei._

_It was appreciated._

_“Thank you. I’m sorry about yours as well.” She closed her eyes and thought of Jorah and took a breath. “We’ve lost many.”_

_“We have.” Sansa squared her shoulders. “The saying of House Stark is ‘Winter is Coming’, but now winter has come and we conquered it. But there is another saying, one that all Northerners know and have ingrained in them: ‘The North Remembers’. Your Grace, I will never forget what you have done for us in the North against the Night King and I thank you for it. However, I still stand for the North being independent from the Seven Kingdoms, from the Iron Throne.”_

_Daenerys narrowed her eyes. “It’s very presumptuous of you to enter my chambers and assume that I will let you speak to me like this.”_

_The other woman didn’t flinch or look away, but kept eye contact and lifted her chin with pride. “If I may, I’d also like to tell you that I do not trust you as the queen.” She straightened her shoulders. “I have met nothing but cruel queens. However, I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself to me, just me, that you are a queen worthy of my loyalty. If you can do that then I will bend the knee.”_

_With how the conversation started it surprised Daenerys. It was like a whirlwind, picking up like a storm then switching to a light evening breeze. From what little she has gathered of Sansa the woman was not known for blatantly disrespecting people, always behind her courtesies and backhanded comments. She was more passive aggressive than forward like she was being right now._

_But there was one question that ran through the dragon queen’s mind that needed to be answered. “Why? It’s quite obvious this pains you to even offer up the chance.”_

_Sansa pursed her lips for a moment then said, “Because Jon wholeheartedly believes you to be a good queen and I don’t want him to be disappointed. You’ve helped us win the battle with the Night King and that can’t be ignored, as much as I wish I could.”_

_Daenerys wanted to argue and tell her that she has proven herself: over and over and over again. That she has fought and crawled from the dirt to get where she is. That she freed cities and people by the hundreds. That she had survived all the beatings and rapes and threats to her life._

_But she didn’t. she didn’t say any of that because when she looked at the woman in front of her she saw the same thing that was in her: a survivor._

_If Sansa Stark wanted proof then she’d prove herself to her._

_“You will not be disappointed.”_

 

 

 

Now here she was, atop her dragon and she was hesitating. The fire in her burned hot and she wanted nothing more than to turn this city to ashes and leave the corpses there to rot. Her rage hungered for the destruction, for the revenge that she deserved for the death of Rhaegal and Missandei.

Daenerys deserved to unleash her vengeance.

Just as she was about to make the order she stopped. She thought of Jorah and his love for her and the advice he had given her throughout their time together as he protected her. Jorah honored her and fought for her, gave his life for her. Whatever advice he would give her had done nothing but benefit and help her grow. He believed in her to be a queen of worth and had faith in her decisions. He wouldn’t want that.

She thought of Missandei, her friend and confidant. Even though Missandei’s last word was ‘dracarys’ Daenerys knew she wouldn’t want the women and children killed. Just before her death, before her head fell from the wall of King’s Landing, there was anger in her heart, but she knew her friend would never want innocents killed. She wouldn’t want that.

Then there was Sansa, a woman she barely knows, but couldn’t help but admire even with all their frustrating conversations and disagreements. That woman didn’t believe in her and wanted proof that Daenerys was a worthy queen for her to follow. Daenerys wanted her to have faith in her.

She wanted everyone to have faith in her.

_“You won’t be disappointed.”_

Daenerys sat up higher, where people could see her, shoulders back, head held high and rage pressed down so as not to show it, and said, “People of King’s Landing…”

She was going to make Jorah proud and she was going to prove her worth to everyone that believes little of her.


End file.
